


Homophobic Spirits

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is attacked by a homophobic spirit and almost dies as a result. Sam is not really surprised by this or the fact that Dean finally comes to terms with his feelings for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homophobic Spirits

“Dean,” Sam’s voice echoed into the room from the kitchen table.   
“What,” Dean groaned from his comfortable position on the bed. He lay on his stomach with his face buried in a musty smelling pillow, his back aching from there latest hunt. Sam appeared at the door, rolling his eyes when he saw his older brother stretched out on the bed. Sam plonked himself down on the mattress across from Dean holding his laptop to his chest.   
“I think I’ve got us a hunt,” Sam said excitedly.   
“We were just on a hunt,” Dean said his voice muffles by the pillow as he thought back to the miserable township and the passive aggressive spirit they had last encountered.  
“Looks like another spirit too,” Sam said. Dean groaned again and sat up.  
“Gimme a look,” he said holding his hands out demandingly. Sam opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and passed his precious laptop over. Dean scanned the articles in front of him. Three gay couples found dead within the last month.  
“Why queer couples?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged grabbing the laptop from Dean’s hands and observing the screen.  
“Dunno,” Sam replied, “but it looks like our type of thing.”  
“Whatever Sammy,” Dean replied, flopping back onto the bed and falling asleep.  
***  
The following night they sat at the kitchen table in a new motel room that didn’t really seem much different from the last.   
“I’m going to bed,” Dean announced downing the last dredges of his beer and standing unsteadily.   
“Don’t forget about tomorrow,” Sam replied not bothering to look up from his laptop.   
Dean shrugged and walked slowly towards the bedroom before flicking on the light. The light flickered fading in and out, casting wavering patterns over the walls. Dean stared at it his eyes narrowed before shrugging and returning to the kitchen. As he walked along the narrow hallway, Dean could hear voices echoing towards him. ‘Who’s Sammy talking to?’ Dean wondered but all curiosity was banished when he heard a familiar deep and gravelly voice. Dean stumbled out into the bright florescent light shining throughout the kitchen.   
“Cas?” Dean said surprised at how unsteady his voice sounded.  
“Hello Dean,” Cas replied his mouth twitching up ever so slightly in the corners. Dean returned the gesture his face breaking into a grin. He hadn’t seen the damn angel in more than a fortnight.   
“I thought you were going to bed,” Sam asked as Dean sat back down at the table across from Cas.  
“The lights buggered,” Dean complained and Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“Flickering?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah,” Dean answered slowly, “but I’m sure the electrical work is just fucked.”  
Sam’s eyebrow edged further up his forehead.   
“Hey,” Dean replied, “from what we’ve heard there is only a homophobic spirit in this town so I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
Sam’s eyebrow looked as if it was trying to crawl off his face.  
“Are you implying that I’m gay?” Dean asked disbelievingly.  
Sam just shrugged his eyes drifting from Dean to Cas and then back again. Dean decided to ignore Sam and he instead turned to Cas, who was watching this whole exchange with a rather amused expression planted on his face.   
“So are you interested in knowing what we found out?” Dean implied.  
Cas just stared back at Dean until Sam cleared his throat.  
“Ok,” Sam started, “we interviewed the sister of the most recent victim.”  
“She had a great rack,” Dean added helpfully, giving Sam a pointed look as if to say ‘see I’m not gay.’  
“And,” Sam continued ignoring Dean, “she gave us the name of an old lady on the north side of town. The old woman told us about her sister who had been engaged back in 1950 and the night before her wedding she discovered that her fiancée was homosexual. She was extremely distraught and decided she needed to get away. In the process of her big escape her vehicle crashed and she died. A year later on what would’ve been the couple’s first anniversary he fiancée was found dead in his apartment with no signs of external wounds only blood staining his nose and mouth. We think her spirit may be the result of these recent deaths.”   
Cas nodded solemnly, Sam sighed and Dean yawned.  
“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Dean announced, “Cas can have a bed.”  
Sam looked at him sceptically but didn’t say anything. Dean rose to his feet, walked a few steps and flopped down on the couch falling asleep almost instantly.   
***  
Dean awoke to a pain in his chest, it was as if his heart had been wrenched out, twisted and shoved back in. His breath came in short, panicked gasps and his chest constricted as a fit of coughs racked his body. Wet substance stained his chin and cheeks. He touched it gingerly and in the light of the flickering TV and lamps he could visibly see red staining his fingertips. “Cas,” he gasped out as another round of coughs seized his body, “Sammy.” The world blurred, the pain becoming too much for him to cope with and all around the world went dark and seemed to stop.  
***  
Sam awoke to the sound of hacking coughs. Climbing out of bed he grabbed the gun on his bedside table and crept quietly towards the lounge room. From the hallway he could see the flickering of lights and he picked up his pace. Sam entered the lounge room to find Dean stretched out on the floor, blood staining his face and hands. “Dean,” Sam muttered in panic, shaking Dean’s now lifeless figure.  
“Cas,” Sam shouted, placing his finger on Dean neck trying to find his pulse in the darkness. He could feel it fluttering unsteadily under his fingertips. With his panic rising, Sam opened his mouth to yell again for Cas.   
“I am here Sam,” Cas said quietly kneeling by Dean’s side and cupping his face in his hand. Dean let out a strangled gasp, his breath becoming even and his rigid body relaxing against Cas’ touch. Sam watched as Cas’ brow furrowed up in concentration.   
“Help me get him into a bed.” Sam muttered, slipping his hands beneath Dean’s arms. They made their way down the hallway careful not to knock Dean against the walls. Laying his recovering body down on the blankets they stood back, watching as his chest rose and fell like the ocean on a calm day.  
“I’ll watch over him,” Cas offered, breaking the silence. Sam smiled at him gratefully.  
“Consider it your job,” he replied, “tomorrow I going to track down this bitch and I need you to stay here with him.”  
Cas opened his mouth to argue but he was cut off as Dean let out a groan. His eyes flickered down to rest on Dean’s peaceful face.   
“Ok” he replied quietly.  
***  
Dean woke to the familiar rustle of Cas’ trench coat and a deep sigh. The pain in his chest was subsiding and he could think clearly enough.   
“Cas,” He croaked out, his hands fumbling for some sign of the angel. Dean’s hands met Cas’ rough, long fingers and he gripped them tight.   
“Hello Dean,” Cas replied his voice heavy with exhaustion. He gently squeezed Dean’s hand in return before abruptly letting go. Dean breathed out a heavy sigh before turning his head towards Cas. The angel sat on a chair beside the bed, his hair was more ruffled than usual and his blue eyes were tired.   
“You healed me didn’t you Cas?” Dean asked after a long stretch of silence. The angel looked up and met his eyes.  
“Dean you were dying,” Cas replied weakly, “don’t start giving me shit about how you are not worth saving because trust me you are.”   
Dean turned his head back up towards the ceiling and sighed.   
“I just…” he started but a joyful voice broke him off.  
“Dean!” Sam cried happily his face breaking into a grin.  
“Hey Sammy,” Dean replied, turning his head to look at his younger brother, “looks like that bitch of a ghost not only hates gay dudes but she also can’t stand my good looks.”  
Sam rolled his eyes before turning towards Cas.   
“I’m going to get food and you can stay here with this jerk,” Sam instructed, pointing at Dean, “Tonight she’ll be back to finish him off but you know, just in case.”  
“Sure Dean,” Cas replied and with that conformation Sam turned around, trudging back down the hallway.  
“Oi Sammy,” Dean called, “don’t forget the pie.”  
***  
The silence made Cas feel empty. Dean was stretched out on the bed snoring ever so slightly and Sam was still out. Folding his hands in his lap he watched Dean’s as chest rose and fell his face a peaceful mask. Dean usually suffered from nightmares and this was the first time Cas had ever seen him sleep soundly. Dean sighed and turned over in his sleep. He continued turning over until he fell off the edge of the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. Cas chuckled softly when he heard the muffled “God dammit,” emitting from the other side of the room. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Dean lay sprawled out on his back muttering something about the bed being too small. Cas peered down at him trying to keep from laughing.   
“Wanna watch a movie?” Dean asked suddenly from his awkward position on the floor.  
“Whatever you want Dean,” Cas replied, holding out a hand to help him up.   
***  
Dean stood in front of the TV contemplating over which movie to watch. Dean turned around to Cas who was sitting patiently on the couch, his hands folded in his lap.   
“What do you wanna watch Cas?” he asked. Cas shrugged and Dean decided to pick at random. He flopped down next to Cas on the couch. The credits began rolling and the familiar Star Trek theme filled the room. Dean yawned, stretching them up above his head before resting them along the back the couch. He turned his head to say something to Cas. Shit he was closer to him the he had thought. Their breaths mingled together as Dean stared into the vast blue ocean within Cas eyes.   
“Dean,” Cas mumbled, a puff of steamy hot breath mixing in the air between them.  
“Yeah Cas,” Dean replied, surprised at how deep his voice was.  
“Why did that spirit come after you anyway,” Cas asked quietly.  
Damn you Castiel, Dean cursed inwardly. Cas knew exactly why, so how come he had to make this so hard.  
Dean leaned forward ever so slightly, their lips only inches apart. Dean could see Cas’s adam apple bob as he swallowed nervously. Taking Cas’ face between his hands he pressed his lips to the angel’s. When they finally surfaced for air Cas’ lips split into a wide grin.  
“I can see why,” Cas chuckled.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Dean moaned crushing his lips back onto Cas’.   
***  
Dean’s head rested on Cas’ lap as he slept soundly despite the still blaring TV. No matter how hard Cas tried he couldn’t stop smiling. It was if it had been pasted to his face with super glue. He still couldn’t believe that Dean had kissed him. Multiple times at that. His lips, neck and chest still tingled where Dean’s lips had met his exposed skin. If this was love then he was pretty sure that he and Dean were the gayest men on Earth and maybe even in heaven and hell too. No wonder that spirit had issues with Dean. Cas stroked Dean’s hair absently, tracing his fingers over the freckles that were scattered across Dean’s nose and cheeks. He thought back to Dean’s words, ‘I’ve wanted to do that for so long.’ Why hadn’t he? Cas was pretty damn sure that his love for Dean had been pretty obvious. It wasn’t as if he was good at hiding things. The sound of a door slamming jolted Cas from his thoughts. Sam staggered though the front door, slightly bloodied and looking absolutely exhausted.   
“She’s officially dead as a doornail,” Sam declared triumphantly. He stumbled over to the couch but stopped when he saw Dean sleeping peacefully in Cas’ lap.   
“Did you?” Sam asked excitedly making random motions with his hand.  
Cas looked at him blankly before replying, “Yes Dean and I made out if that’s what you were trying to imply.”  
Sam looked like a kid on Christmas morning.  
“Finally,” he shouted before lowering his voice, “I better go before sleeping beauty awakes.”  
***  
Dean woke to the sound of Sam shouting ‘Finally.’ He was guessing that Cas had told Sam. Dean cracked his eyes open a bit and watched as Cas smiled.  
“It’s fine,” Cas replied, “You don’t have to go anywhere.”  
There were a few muffled footstep before the couch sank lower under the added weight of his younger brother.  
“Ouch Sammy!” he yelped, “you sat on my foot.”  
Sam rolled his eyes and Dean turned to Cas.  
“Hey baby,” he murmured before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead. Cas kissed he firmly on the lips and Dean wove his hands through Cas’ hair. Cas nipped playfully at his lower lip and Dean slipped his tongue Cas’s mouth.   
“Guys as much as I love that you have finally come to terms with your feeling please don’t do shit like this in front of me,” Sam groaned. Dean pulled back and smiled at Sam as Cas wove his hands around Dean’s waist and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder.  
Sam groaned again and trudged out of the room.  
“Hey Sammy,” he yelled after Sam’s retreating back, “did you get the pie?”


End file.
